Ayumi Shinozaki
To see Ayumi's canon appearances, go here. - Remix = - CPBC = - CP98 = }} |-| Manga = - BC = - BoS = - Mus = - 2U = - CP = }} |-| OVA = |-| Movie = |kanji = 篠崎 あゆみ (しのざき あゆみ) |roumaji = Shinozaki Ayumi |age = 17 years old |sex = Female |height = 151 cm / 4'11" |weight = 43.2 kg / 92 lbs |birthdate = September 12th (Virgo) |blood = A type |bust = A cup (Wears a sports bra underneath.) |status = Alive |school = Kisaragi Academy Senior High |occupation = High school student |grade = 11th grade |class = 2-9 3-1 (Movie) |family = Ayumi's Family Tree |voice = Chiroru Ōyama (PC Game) Asami Imai (Game) Rie Kugimiya (Drama CD) }} is one of the main playable characters throughout the ''Corpse Party series. She's a student and the class representative of Kisaragi Academy Senior High School's classroom 2-9 (3-1 in the live-action movie), and one of the five original survivors of Heavenly Host Elementary School. She is played by Nozomi Maeda in the live-action movie. Design Ayumi is a teenage girl of shorter height and below average build with blue eyes and long blue hair styled into two pigtails, held with red hair ties. Like all other female students at Kisaragi Academy, she wears a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs. Her uniform also consists of a yellow bow held by a blue brooch to the top, and a blue pleated skirt. Her student ID is pinned to the left of her chest. Ayumi also wears white mid-calf socks and blue uwabaki slippers. Personality Ayumi is a tough girl with a creepy personality when it comes to occult topics. Inside, she is merely a frightened girl with insecurities. She can be brave, however, as demonstrated when she returned to Heavenly Host to rescue the survivors, despite the possible consequences. She has a crush on Satoshi Mochida, believing him to be the only boy who would remain faithful (this due to her distrust of men and, to a lesser extent, Yoshiki Kishinuma). Because of this, Satoshi is her greatest weakness. For instance, she is insecure about how she appears to Satoshi, as seen in the extra manga. She is also insecure about her ambitions, having been discouraged by other, more experienced illustrators. As a result, she often goes to her sister, Hinoe Shinozaki, or sometimes her teacher, Yui Shishido, for advice. She was a fan of Naho Saenoki and her works until the recent events in Heavenly Host. She hates being alone and is anemic. Plot Corpse Party D2 series : Main article: Ayumi Shinozaki (CPD2). Ayumi appears as the protagonist in Corpse Party D2: Depths of Despair and it's remake. After the ordeals of Heavenly Host that cost Ayumi her friends, she became an illustrator as she always wanted to be. However, her art was seen as depressing and frightening, so she was usually hired to draw things that reminded her of the horrors of Heavenly Host. She hasn't spoken to her old friends in years, particularly Naomi Nakashima, who also experienced the terror of the cursed school. AMISOGUMI games : Main article: Ayumi Shinozaki (AMISOGUMI). Ayumi appears as one of the supporting characters in CORPSE-PARTY if and CORPSE-PARTY if PAST END. Following Ending Rank: C in the original CORPSE-PARTY, Ayumi was caught and killed by the anatomical model 8 years ago at the science lab of the abandoned schoolhouse. She was with Yoshiki Kishinuma at the time. Just as she was about to be killed, Ayumi cried out for his help; however, gripped by fear, Yoshiki abandoned her and left her to die. Other Appearances : Ayumi makes appearances in these fan-works on the wikia. |} Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Alive